Bendy x Female Reader
by Yordles4life
Summary: I collaborated with a friend you bring you this story so You, the reader get to experience a date with bendy the cute little ink demon from Bendy and the ink machine! Enjoy! 3 pweese review haha
1. Chapter 1

( i don't know the story behind BATIM)

Bendy x Reader 3

This is for gurls only! Ok! Sorry guys ik you wnt to be shopped with bedy real bad! But! Me girl so me write girl fanfic! Go get a guy friend to right you juan k?! k!

It was cold in the ink mansion, master bendy was making sure all the inks were in the right ink containers. He hates it when saturn black gets mixed up with onyx black. He asked his friend Boris the Hedge-Dog to leave the house because no one likes him meaning he didn't want his new girlfriend Y/N to leave just because of him. He didn't leave so there were some harsh consequences for his sinful actions.

Y/N was coming over very soon but you had to powder your nose for a long time...so when you showed up you looked like a fucking wreck, but Bendy was turned on by that. He LOVES! Anything wrecks.

-Your POV:

I walked into bendy's sexy mansion, i love a man with money….and ink. I was unfortunately not allowed to bring my pet llama inside the house but whatever, i was gonna eat it later anyway.

Bendy kissed me on the cheek, he was waaaay too small so i had to bend down. (eww not like that, He is actually of reasonable size) He smelt like fresh ink. That's good, means he is overflowing with that shit and i definitely will be pleased after this date.

I really had to piss. Where was his bathroom?!

"Bendy?"

"Yes?!" he turned towards me ready to answer any kind of shit question i had

"Where is your bathroom?"

"It should just be down the hall to your left~"

I started to make my way down the hall and eventually found the bathroom. It was no surprise that the toilet didn't have water, instead had ink. Also…..there was no toilet seat…..! But, there was a note on the wall, it read.

"Sorry for no toilet seat, was getting jealous of it because it had gotten more ass than me, so now i can actually finally say i get more ass than a toilet seat~ 3"

I ended up just not going, you never know, he might want me to give him a golden shower while we are in the bedroom….if we do ever get to the bedroom part of our relationship….man, i want his ink in me so bad.

He took my hand and ink went all over it. (ewwwww not like that)

"Can i have my hand back?" i said nervously

"Oh yeah sure, soy babu" he said embarrassedly and passed my hand back to me. He signalled for me to follow him into the living room.

He showed me his collection of Hatsune Miku and other anime characters body pillows. The over exposed sides of them were covered in ink. But i pretended i didn't realise.

He told me to go into his room and wait as he was quickly going to do something. I went into his room and it was completely black. I looked on his bed and there were lighter shades of black splattered on his bed. On his bedside table there were tissues and a sexy 18+ model magazine. He came back a few minutes later and said he was done. I asked him what he was doing but he looked at me, pat me on the shoulder and said

"you don't need to know. I just.. After seeing those body pillows i got so hor-"

I stared at him as he froze with shock. we decided to go down to his lounge and now Miku's face was covered in ink. I looked away and saw…. Ink. everywhere. But that was mainly because it was an ink mansion….right?! RIGHT?!

On the wall was a curved flatscreen HD tv. He had logged into his crunchyroll account and to set the mood he put on Boku no Pico. You then remembered how much you fucking loved that anime.

All of a sudden FBI people barged through the window exclaiming that they were the FBI in da house.

He transformed into super bendy even though he was a super straight man/demon. And beat them all up...what a hotty?! You drooled from seeing how strong he was. The police helicopter came crashing down into the ink mansion thus killing you both. The end.


	2. Authors Noot

**"noot noot"**

 **Thank you for your time! PEACE!**


End file.
